ShadowTech
The Shadow Technology Agency, commonly known as ShadowTech, was a hostile, independent organization that antagonized the Dino Attack Team. History Founding ShadowTech was founded by Katerina Schattenberg with the purpose of studying the Maelstrom in hopes of discovering a way to destroy it from the inside out, much like the Paradox faction of Nexus Force. However, Katerina refused to divulge the organization's purpose to her nephew Canis, who harbored resentment towards her. While Katerina worked on translating Creative Sparks into a digital format, Canis dispatched assassins to kill her. This forced Katerina to download herself into one of the primary synthfigs and lock away most of her memories, adopting the identity "Kat". Dino Attack Since early in the war, the Dino Attack Team was frequently attacked or inconvenienced by mysterious agents in black uniforms, driving black versions of the Dino Attack vehicles. They were first seen by Agent Kotua, and caused trouble for all the Dino Attack agents who encountered them. At one point, Kotua witnessed ShadowTech's disastrous attempt to recreate Chaos with Maelstrom energy. Within months, Kotua was captured, and found that the vehicles belonged to an organization called ShadowTech, which claimed to strive for the good of Minifigkind. However, led by the corrupt and psychopathic Canis Schattenberg, a.k.a. Agent Cane, they instead attempted to use the dinosaur attacks for their own benefit, soiling the good name of Dino Attack. At one point, they went so far as to send out evil clones and robotic duplicates of Dino Attack agents. However, this strategy was a diversion to keep everyone distracted while Cane obtained the Anti-Dino Machine, an enormous spider-like mech created by the government for the Dino Attack Team. Cane began to use the Anti-Dino Machine against Dino Attack as he went on rampage across LEGO City. Shortly after the Anti-Dino Machine was stopped, Cane was briefly captured by Dino Attack Team. Despite forming an alliance with the Raptors Gang, ShadowTech began to fall apart without its leader. For several more months, nothing of ShadowTech was seen. Then, Cane unexpectedly reappeared while masquerading as an Admiral of the Imperial Armada. However, he was killed shortly afterward, and the ShadowTech island base has been overrun by an attack by Dr. Wolf and his Mutant Viking Monsters. After Cane's death, Katerina's personality temporarily resurfaced in the Kat synthfig. She located the S.T.A.R.E. unit near Adventurers' Island and deployed several secondary synthfigs (including Loop, Rainer, and Wolfgang) to assist Dino Attack Team in containing the Maelstrom Temple. After the mission was completed, the secondary synthfigs were killed by Swerve and Kat resumed dominance over Katerina, ending the the remnants of ShadowTech. Purposes and Methods ShadowTech's original goal was to find a way to destroy the Maelstrom from the inside out. To accomplish this goal, they began a project of working on synthetic Minifigs called "synthfigs", with primary synthfigs modeled after Katerina who would act as vehicles for the consciousnesses of those who would volunteer for the mission and secondary synthfigs modeled after Canis Schattenberg that were intended to act as repositories for the Maelstrom. Following Canis's hostile takeover, ShadowTech's goal was the forcible "improvement" of minifigkind through biomechanical experimentation. The organization's outlook began as idealistic and evolved over the years into twisted and controlling. When Cane took command, he felt the need to remove other organizations that he believed to be detrimental to minifigkind's development. He attempted to eliminate Dino Attack Team because he felt that the dinosaurs would slaughter the weak, leaving the fittest alive. S.T.A.R.E. All of ShadowTech's information was contained in a supercomputer called S.T.A.R.E., the Shadow Technology Agency Reference Engine, which was located at the heart of the organization's island base. The main unit was destroyed when Dr. Wolf's mutants overran the island. However, unbeknownst to Cane, this so-called "Database Core" was an intentional misnomer, and Katerina considered it little more than a backup. There are also backup S.T.A.R.E. units located on or near every significant landmass on LEGO Planet. One S.T.A.R.E. unit was hidden away within a secret chamber deep inside the Goo Caverns; thus, there is reason to believe that at some time they may have been allied with Ogel. Whether the backup survived the explosion of Quadrant 14 is unknown. Another S.T.A.R.E. unit was located in a lighthouse approximately 24 miles off the coast of Adventurers' Island, which was used by Katerina to acquire several synthfigs. Notable Members *Katerina Schattenberg: The founder of ShadowTech, who sought to research the Maelstrom to avenger her husband. She was killed in a chemical explosion while overseeing a project, although she backed up her consciousness in Kat. *Canis "Cane" Schattenberg: The leader of ShadowTech following Katerina's death, who shifted the organization's goal towards forcible improvement of minifigkind. He was killed by an Ofnir Rex. *Axey: A ShadowTech assassin who rose in rank to become a lieutenant. He was reportedly killed in battle against his twin brother, Slash. *Coal: A ShadowTech agent who teamed up with Thorn in search of Kotua. *Crystal: A ShadowTech agent who teamed up with Thorn in search of Kotua. With ShadowTech's biological augmentations, she has the ability to freeze or thaw objects. *Fefnir: A guardian robot with T-Rex DNA who specializes in gun combat. *Harpunia: A guardian robot with pterosaur DNA who specializes in sword combat, acting as the leader of the four guardians. He was reprogrammed by Slash and defected to Dino Attack Team. *Kat: A primary synthfig who worked as a high-ranking engineer. She defected to Dino Attack Team. *Leviathan: A guardian robot with lizard DNA who specializes in spear combat. *Lupus "Loop" Schattenberg: A secondary synthfig and Cane's protege, who was assigned to infiltrate Dr. Inferno's forces. He was killed by Swerve. *Phantom: A guardian robot with raptor DNA who specializes in ninja combat, acting as the second-in-command of the four guardians. He was defeated and possibly reprogrammed by Slash. *Rainer: A secondary synthfig who assisted Dino Attack Team in the Maelstrom Temple and then helped Loop capture Katerina Schattenberg. He was killed by Swerve. *Thorn: A rogue Alpha Team agent formerly codenamed Cactus, now a special operative working for ShadowTech. *Wolfgang: A secondary synthfig who assisted Dino Attack Team in the Maelstrom Temple and then helped Loop capture Katerina Schattenberg. He was killed by Swerve. Trivia *Although [[User:-KF-|'Jackson Lake']] currently has in-game control of ShadowTech (or what's left of it, to be more precise), it was in fact created by Kotua In Space . *It is unknown exactly how ShadowTech collapsed, because after Kotua In Space left the game, they simply were not mentioned until Jackson Lake's return. *Cane's last name was inspired by ShadowTech; "Schatten" is German for "shadow" or "shade". *Cane's four guardian robots are based upon the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia from Mega Man Zero. Category:Organizations Category:Kotua in Space Category:ShadowTech